Isle of memory
by dourdan
Summary: Inspired by the MK11 love story of Kotal Kahn and Jade. After the events of the arena, the lovers leave to be alone. Not sure where I'm going with this- just lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

Jade and Kotal passed through a portal, arriving on a deserted island. The last few days had been true hell. The great battle had been won only because Princess Kitana came in at the last moment with a legion of allies. She murdered the tyrant Shao Kahn, making her more than worthy to take the throne.

Kitana had been a long time friend of both the healer Jade and the Sun King Kotal, so it was with kindness and compassion she allowed them safe passage to a place where they might find peace.

The sun god's tall muscular body was broken, and in pain, but the warmth of the cloudless sky felt incredible.

"Do you remember when we used to make love here?" she asked.

"Seems like a lifetime ago."

Jade went about removing Kotal's headdress, his armor, and as she did, his green body paint started to flake off, revealing his natural skin color. "Do you recall what I used to do to you?" she asked, with a kiss to his bloody knee. "The way I used to touch you?"

Kotal had no feeling in his legs, but he could still feel her.

"I remember. when you were nineteen, long before you were a God or even a king. Your father had beaten you for falling ill on the battlefield." Jade massaged his legs with even pressure, working from his ankles to his thighs. "You told me that bastard dubbed you the weakest of all his children."

Kotal did remember such a time. He had gone into battle alongside his brothers. But, on only the first day, he suffered a horrific injury to his back. His shoulder had nearly been torn apart, leaving him too crippled to continue. Had Kotal not been of royal blood, the military protocol of his people would have dictated that he be left behind.

The wound had not received proper treatment and as a result, by the end of the week-long siege, Kotal had fallen sick with a fever. This was the most dishonorable fate.

Upon his return, Kotal's mother contacted Kitana's family in hopes of receiving aid. As an act of charity, Kitana's father allowed Kotal to seek refuge in Edenia. He knew the cruelty of the Osh-Tekk people. If Kotal was not sent away quickly he would be killed as a means of maintaining the honor and dignity of his warrior clan.

When Kotal arrived via carriage he was very sick. Knowing of his mother's plans, Kotal's father had tortured the young soldier nearly to death. The cruelty had gone beyond beatings. Kotal had been denied medicine, even water. There was little chance he would survive, even in the care of the Edenian royal family.

He was given a bed and placed under the watch of a young servant named Jade.

From what little Kotal could recall Jade was told by the older staff members that he, the patient, was a prince who had been mortally wounded in battle. It would be her role to stay by his side and care for him until he inevitably passed away.

"The fever left him with a very weak heart," the older Edenian doctor explained. "We can't even be certain as to how much of his mind remains."

Jade took those words as a challenge. The way she cared for Kotal truly saved his life. Living as his roommate, nurse, and personal servant, she cooked meals in the room, and brewed medicinal teas. She dressed his wounds and would administer massages to help with the debilitating pain.

Kotal had gone temporarily blind due to infection so he knew little of Jade's physical beauty. For the first few weeks, he knew her only as the kind-hearted girl who would spend hours reading to him, or simply holding his hand.

When the agony of the situation was too much to bear Jade would crawl into bed with him, her voice whispering softly, "Let the warmth of my heart take your pain away."

On more than one occasion he would awaken with a rock hard erection, his body craving sex. He didn't even have to ask. Jade would gently massage his manhood, working from the base to the tip until she coaxed out a liberal amount of precum.

Now, on the beach, after so many years nothing had changed. Kotal moaned as he felt Jade lick the tip of his cock.

"You always loved when I touched you," she said in a whisper as a stream of saliva oozed from her lips. "When you went missing I would touch myself while thinking of you." she started to use the saliva as lube, caressing her hands down his shaft. "The way your body would tense." She slowly took his cock his her mouth. At well over ten inches, he was too big to comfortably slip down her throat. But that didn't stop Jade. She took Kotal's hand, guiding him to grip her hair as she deep throated him all the way down to his ballsack.

Kotal could help but moan as he ran his finger through her hair. Bathing in the warmth of the sun he could feel sensation in his once broken body; his arms, legs, hips- the closer he was to orgasm the stronger he was becoming.

Jade's chest throbbed as she came up for air, what little clothing she wore was slipping down, to reveal her tan, sensual, breasts. "Do you know what I miss most?" she asked as she held his cock between her soft mounds. "The way you spread your legs." Jade took a moment to lick her fingers before coaxing them into his ass. "The way you would beg me to keep going."

Kotal leaned into her touch. On the battlefield, he had seen many men reliving tension through anal sex. As a young teen, he himself had been on the receiving end of such acts. But nothing compared to the touch of a beautiful woman opening him like a flower.

"My mother taught me the mysteries of a man's body; how there was a way to touch someone that would bring about intense pleasure and with it, intense, spiritual healing. But you were the first boy who let me try it," Jade said, as she kissed him softly on his hip. "My big masculine Osh-Tekk prince." Jade finally allowed her clothing to fall to the sand, revealing a body as beautiful as he remembered. "Healing your body always made me feel so powerful. You were mine, to care for, to love. When you left..." Jade brushed her lips to his, this time holding the kiss long enough to feel his breath. "After a while, you became like a dream."

Kotal could feel Jade teasing her wet pussy against his cock. Her hands moved from his ass to his hips as she lowered herself on to his erection. He could feel her thighs quiver. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm just taking my time," she moaned as her juices oozed down his shaft. "Oh, God, you're as big as you've always been. I can't believe I let you take my virginity all those years ago." Her wet pussy gripped his cock as she moved up and down. "I remember you fucked me so hard I could barely walk."

"I remember." Kotal suddenly felt strong enough to sit up, pulling his lover close.

"I would give anything to feel that power." Her lips met his as she looked into his eyes.

As a younger man, he would have maneuvered Jade on to her hands and knees to fuck her doggy-style. He would have grabbed her tits, rubbing her nipples as he came in her tight, wet pussy. But that was not the choice made by the more mature Kotal Kahn.

Kotal pulled Jade close, wrapping her legs around his waist. He let her remain in control as they kissed. "If I never regain my strength, would you still be my queen?"

"I will be your queen, even if all we rule over is the sand of this island." Jade was tightening her abs, as she moved her hips, riding him hard. "I will live and die for you; my sun, my moon, my stars."

Kotal could feel her engorged nipples, moving with the motion of her breath. "My love, you are my truth."

"Then take me," she said, laying her body on the sand. She made sure to move slow, to keep Kotal inside her. "Let me be your strength."

He moved Jade's leg over his shoulder as he increased his pace. He could feel her body tense, with pleasure. She was moaning louder, crying out his name. As an experiment, he would slow down, until he could feel her body relax. And then would fuck her hard until she screamed. Her pussy was dripping wet, but Kotal was still hard. The power of the sun was like a drug; raw energy flowing through his muscles.

Before he knew it, he'd expelled his seed with intense power. He could feel Jade sinking her nails into his back as she buried her face in his chest. Kotal began to slip his exhausted manhood from her body.

"No, leave it in," she said, forcing her lips to his. "Just hold me, please."

Kotal had no idea what would happen next. As far as he knew, they had no means of returning to their homeland. Was their fate to live out the remainder of their days on this island? Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Kotal awoke the next morning to the warmth of the sand caressing his skin, and the fresh smell of the ocean breeze wafting in the air. Laying on the beach felt so soothing for his aching muscles, the tall, Osh-Tekk warrior was tempted to go back to sleep. But as his light blue eyes opened he noticed a panel of shade sheltering him from the direct rays of the sun.

This was odd, since he rather enjoyed the bright glare. As his eyes focused, he made out the lines of a palm leaf. This also felt odd since he had not recalled seeing any such plants when first arriving at the island.

In the distance, he could hear a crackling fire accompanied by the distinct scent of grilled fish. Placing his weight on his arms, Kotal was able to sit up. It was clear, Jade had somehow built a small hut around his sleeping, naked body. "Jade?" He cupped his hand over his eyes to see clearly since the campfire and female shadow were a good distance away. But the vision of his lover was unmistakable.

Jade sat naked by the crackling fire, with a large palm leaf on her lap acting as a prep table for her ingredients and supplies. "Kotal, you're awake! Did you sleep well, my love?"

"Very well, the best sleep I've hard in a long time," he pulled his knees to his chest, looking out at the ocean. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes, I didn't know how healed you would be after only a day. So I awoke at the first light, to build everything necessary to ensure your comfort." She moved her palm leaf of supplies to the side, as she attempted to stand. "Over in that corner is your armor and clothing in case you get cold. But today is such a beautiful day, feel free to come as you are.

Kotal wanted to try to stand and meet her, but his legs felt weak. He fell to one knee, gripping his thigh in pain. "Ow, that is unfortunate..."

"Let me help you." Jade gripped his arm. "Lay down here and relax." She rested his body on the sand, at just the right location to allow him a view of the ocean as she took his cock in her mouth, licking from the base to the tip.

"My love, you don't have to..."

"Kotal, trust me."

His massive erection had been the reason why Kotal was unable to stand. The moment she touched him he felt an intense sense of relief ripple through his body. He took a breath, allowing his shoulders to rest. "You are too good to me." The massive warrior gripped Jade by her long dark hair, coaxing himself further down her throat.

After a few moments, Jade came up for air, moving her lips to his ballsack. She then licked and sucked on his swelling testicles as she jerked him off with her hands. "Are you close?" Jade asked sweetly.

He was. "Yes, my love," Kotal managed to moan.

"Good." Jade positioned his well-lubed cock between breasts.

Kotal found himself thrusting his hips with renewed energy as Jade held her self in place just waiting for him to blow his load all over her beautiful tits. The act of fucking her soft breasts was like nothing he had ever experienced. She was in control but the way she held him made him feel so safe, loved.

By the time he came, there were tears in his eyes. He sat up, looking into the sun as he pulled Jade closer, allowing her to rest on his muscular chest. "When I was a prisoner in the flesh pits, my body was in so much pain, I started to have the most vivid dreams."

"Really, my love?"

"My mind would come here, to this place. This-" he paused to chuckle," This pocket dimension that we made into our own private hideaway."

"Aww, you do remember." Jade walked her fingers down Kotal's chest to his abs. "We would use the Edenian royal transport system to sneak out here and just live out or dreams, in our own little world. But then Shao Kahn's invasion had to go and fuck it all up."

Kotal wiped a single tear from Jade's cheek. He had fond memories of spending time alone with the girl who saved his life and his soul. She was truly an angel and his best friend. "Whatever the future may bring we will face it together, as friends, partners, lovers, equals..."

"Kotal, are you asking for my hand?" Jade said with a laugh.

"If I am?" Kotal picked up a nearby shell that seemed to sparkle in the sun. "Would you be the bride of a broken king without a kingdom?" He asked as he placed it upon her finger where a ring setting would lay. It was obviously not going to stay in place. Perhaps he could tattoo a ring on her finger.

"Yes, the answer will always be yes," Jade said with a smile, as she got to her feet. "Now let's eat before our breakfast turns to charcoal."

"I would have to agree." Kotal carefully sat up, his strength renewed, to join her by the campfire.

Jade served up a meal of fish and wild berries on a plate made of wood.

"You were always an impressive cook."

"Why I'll make a good wife someday," she said with a smirk. She took a bite of food, her arm grazing the stickiness on her chest. "Actually, I think I'll go for a swim first. But feel free to start without me."

Kotal figured she was trying to discreetly clean herself off. "Certainly, my love. I'll just be here enjoying the view." He tried his best but as he ate with his hands, his focus drifted to the geometric scars on his body. It had been so long since he gazed upon his body without armor or war paint. His scars, which allowed him to channel the power of the sun, were the result of Shang Tsung's horrific experiments. The deranged sorcer had carved into Kotal's flesh, leaving him to bleed out like an animal.

But his experiment was not without merit. This was a test of the Osh-Tekk faith; only by coming near death could the body (of a true Osh-Tekk warrior) draw from the powers of the universe. Of course, most historical accounts told of individuals cutting their arms, legs OR chest and perhaps that was why many did not survive. And there were no written accounts of individuals receiving powers the way Kotal had.

With his newfound abilities, Kotal managed to survive, escape and eventually rise to power as Kahn of Outworld.

But none of that mattered as Jade returned to the shore, her body dripping wet, sparking in the sun. There was only one thing the sun God truly wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

The way time passed on the mysterious island felt strange. Some days felt long while others seemed gone in an instant. As days turned in to weeks one thing was certain; Jade was pregnant.

The climate of the deserted island fluctuated between 'comfortably warm' and 'kinda hot' but nothing that the shade of a palm tree or a swim in the ocean couldn't remedy. So the couple spent their days in the nude.

This made it all the more shocking when Kotal awoke to the sight of his lover's cut up back. Jade's sleeping body was covered in gashes and scratches as if she had been attacked by a wild animal (like a Jaguar...) "Jade?"

Jade rolled over, clearly not in much pain. "Yes, my love?"

"What are those wounds on your back?"

"Nothing I can't handle," she replied calmly.

"Are those injuries my doing?" Kotal asked. He assumed any other reason would have not been such a secret.

Jade shrugged. "You don't need to know." She laid back, resting in Kotal's strong arms. She placed his large hand on her stomach. Her round belly felt firm, with slight movement from within.

Kotal placed his other hand upon Jade's chest. Her breasts were swollen with milk. The roughness of his palm caressing her tender nipples caused her to moan in pleasure while emitting a stream of milk. "Jade, we made a promise to each other, to be the one person we can trust. All we have is each other so I need to know the truth."

Jade removed his hand from her chest, giving his fingers a soft squeeze. "At night you have episodes," she said as she stroked his hand. "You revert to your jaguar state."

Kotal was shocked by her level of calm. "This has happened every night?"

Jade again shrugged. "During the day, you're fine. You're a dream."

"But by night I become a nightmare."

"Kotal, there is a reason why I only have scars on my back," she said turning to look him in the eyes. "I can talk you down. You just took me by surprise last night."

"What if the day comes when I attack you or our child?"

"You underestimate me, my love," Jade said with confidence. "Even in my current state, I know how to calm your heart."

Kotal was unconvinced. "I need you to prove it to me. The next time I transform, awaken me."

"I shall try."

For the remainder of that day, Kotal's heart was sick with worry. He watched from afar as Jade gathered edible plants, fish, and even started to construct small toys for the baby. They spoke only over the evening meal. "You believe the child you carry is a boy?" Kotal asked.

"I can feel him. He has your strength. As do I."

When night finally fell Kotal was unable to sleep. He stroked Jade's hair as she rested with her head on his chest. The moon was high in the sky. Kotal blinked his eyes, as his vision started to go blurry. "Jade?"

Kotal looked down at his hands, they were changing color. His skin was becoming a dark blue, his nails growing into claws. He sat up with a jolt, knocking Jade off of him.

Jade rubbed her eyes as she awoke. She confidently placed her hands upon Kotel's shoulders. "You're ok."

Kotal did not feel 'ok.' His body felt like it was being pulled apart. He ran to the water, looking into the clear waves. His head was in pain, his vision was starting to go red. He took a deep breath but what came out sounded like a roar. He fell to all fours, leaving massive pawprints in the sand. He felt a sense of anger at himself, his situation, his lack of control.

When suddenly he felt a wack to the head.

"Down!" said Jade. She stood over him holding her bo staff. Her long hair sparkled in the moonlight as she lovingly stroked the bo-staff down his body, from his shoulder, down his hip to his legs. "Lay on your back." The next strike hit him in the chest, below his pectorals.

The blow was enough to knock the wind out of him. Kotal tried to reach for her but glancing at his hands, they were still clawed like a jaguar. He forced his hands to his sides.

Jade struck him again, this time in the face. "I'm going to leave a scar, only so you remember."

Kotal could feel the cold steel of her throwing star, cutting into his abs. The sensation caused his muscles to tense. He knew he needed to focus on keeping still. As she went just deep enough to carve an elaborate design.

Immediately after, he felt her lips kissing his hip. And then her tongue tracing its way down his pelvis to his hard cock.

"Kotal, my love, you're such a good kitty." She bent his knees to spread his legs. "It's almost a shame to lose this thick, sexy tail."

She lowered herself on to his cock, making love to him even as his body was in mid-transformation. Jade leaned in and placed her hand to his. She worked her hips, moving up and down on his shaft.

Kotal wanted to reach for her, to hold her.

"Relax, baby. Just relax." Jade closed her eyes. Her breasts bounced against her chest with a soothing rhythmic motion that could only be described as satisfying.

Kotal opened his lips, "I want you to touch yourself." His voice sounded breathy, primal but it was most certainly his normal voice.

Jade licked her lips. She moved one hand to her breasts, giving her nipple a squeeze. She moaned a sexy soft moan, closing her eyes. She continued to rub her nipples until milk started to flow, making her skin shimmer in the moonlight.

He could feel her pussy tighten, as she brought herself to orgasm. "I want you on your knees." Now back in human form, Kotal repositioned his cock to penetrate her doggy-style. Her pussy was so wet, he easily lubed his fingers as he reached around to her clit. He rubbed furiously, as his lover cried out his name.

"Oh, by the Gods yes! Please don't stop."

Kotal could feel when she was close. Her thigh quivered, as her knees started to buckle. Only then did he allow himself a release.

The lovers rested on the beach in each other's arms. Jade looked so beautiful, like a true wife and mother. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her. But what would happen when the baby was born?

Jade was strong, but would she be able to keep his jaguar form in check while also protecting their baby?

Kotal stood up, looking at the horizon. There was no place to go. Or was there? In the light of the sun, there was a dark black shape. Kotal swam out to the form. At that moment he had no plans of leaving jade behind but what he saw was game-changing. He was looking into the Kitana's castle. This was a portal. He reached his hand through but immediately recoiled. Why was this here? Did he somehow will it into existence? Or was someone trying to get the couple back home to Outworld?

Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Kotal knew he had no choice. He awoke Jade to tell her of the portal that had appeared in the sea. "I've already looked through it, the portal is a way out, a way home. I will take you there if you wish."

Jade looked at him confused. "That mark on the horizon?" She got to her feet, her hand placed across her pregnant belly. "I believe I can swim there."

"I would not put you or our child at risk," Kotal said, looking at the roof of their hut. "I will ferry you the location." He went about disassembling part of their hut to make a raft large enough for Jade to lay comfortably.

Jade sat on the beach, with her legs crossed, simply observing Kotal as he pulled wove together large leaves that were once their roof. "If you insist."

For a moment Kotal wondered if she was angered by his course of actions. But he finished the raft anyway. He could easily reassemble the roof as needed. "Here, take my hand."

Jade nodded and smiled. She placed her hand to Kotel's cheek as he helped her on to the raft. "You are truly a wonderful man. You could have left me, but instead, you trusted my love."

"Was this is a test?" he asked, as he positioned himself at the front of the raft to pull the device using a piece of bent wood he left as a handle.

"If it is a test, it is not of my doing," Jade replied. "Which is why I am grateful we will face it together."

Kotal had no choice but to believe her. Still, the question remained, what would they do when faced the portal?

They did not need to wait long to find out.

Kotal pulled her to the glowing, diamond-shaped, 'rip the fabric of time'. It was clear what was on the other side; the lavish gardens of Edenia.

Jade sat up, leaning in to get a better look. "Wow, it truly is Edenia." There was a light and happiness in her voice.

Kotal held her hand and together they touched the soothing light of the portal. It truly felt like home.

"Grab them!" shouted an army of voices.

As soon as the couple approached hands reached out to pull them through without their consent.

"Ow!" Jade cried as her shoulder hit the marble tile floor.

Kotal, reacting on instinct scooped her up in his arms. They were in the beautiful castle gardens of Edenia, surrounded by Kitana's royal guard. He deeply regretted arriving naked and without his sword.

Luckily he could hear the sound of Kitana's footsteps approaching. (If not Kitana then some other female wearing heels.)

"Kitana, what is the meaning of this?!" Kotal asked with head bowed (since she was still the queen.)

Kitana approached and lifted his chin. She took a moment to look into his eyes as if making sure the man before her was, in fact, Kotal Kahn.

"I know it's been a while, your highness." He locked eyes with Kitana who appeared genuinely apologetic.

"Sorry, Kotal, I was told that there was activity at the portal, so I assigned guards to pull through anyone who approached." She reached for a blanket to wrap Jade and Kotel's nude bodies.

They had left behind their armor, supplies, and clothing, so Kotal was grateful for the chance to cover up.

Kitana showed the couple to the guest bedroom. "I can get you some clothes if you wish to join me for dinner. If not I will send up some food and drink. even if you don't wish to stay here. I do hope you will spend the night."

Jade took a seat on the bed as Kitana left the room. "It is nice here," she said with a sigh.

"Do you wish to stay?"

"Like Kitana said, we can stay for the night before making a decision."

"Yes, the night." The words echoed in Kotal's mind. What would become of him in this realm? Would he suffer the same nightly 'involuntary transformation'? Only time would tell.

That evening they joined Kitana for dinner. Jade wore a long robe-like dress that did nothing to showcase her figure. Kotal was given garments that looked like something a guard would wear. But he assumed there was just very little clothing on hand for someone of his size. They enjoyed a meal of meat and vegetables while Jade and Kitana talked. Kitana wanted Jade to have the baby in the castle. "I can send for a doctor, you will be well cared for."

Jade was polite and promised to give the offer some thought.

As soon as they retired to the room Kotal stripped naked to bathe before bed. There was a decent sized tub and he expected Jade to join him at her leisure, but Jade went straight to bed in her robe. She looked warm and comfortable, so much so that he couldn't help but cuddle close to her. "Purrrrr."

"Did you just purr?" Jade asked with a chuckle.

Kotal's pressed his lips to her ear. As he took a breath he could feel the pressure of massive teeth growing in his mouth. A layer of black fur was forming over his skin. His muscles were becoming thicker, and then there was his tail. His jaguar tail seemed to have a mind of its own.

His tail wrapped around Jade's thigh, spreading her legs. It stroked itself down her naked pussy causing her to moan.

Kotal pressed his chest to her back, holding her close. His clawed hand opened her robe to reveal her naked form. "Do you fear me?" his voice was becoming deeper, animalistic. In a matter of moments, he would only be able to roar.

"No, my love." Jade leaned her head back as she reached between her legs for Kotal's throbbing cock. In his jaguar form, his cock was larger, thicker- just begging for a warm place to fuck. "I want you."

Kotal penetrated her slowly, moving in and out, only a few inches at a time. His mind was desperate to stay in control, but his body had fully transformed.

Jade gripped his hand, lacing her fingers through what was now Kotal's paw. His claws were sharp enough to tear through flesh but Jade's level of trust was truly inspiring. she moved his paw to her breast, coaxing him to grip her soft supple skin. "I want you to fuck me hard, make me your woman."

"I will only go slow," he said in a voice that was too animalistic to be discerned. "You have always been my woman; my heart, treasure, my love." Each word came out as a breathy roar. His muscles felt tight. His heart was pounding in his chest as his fur covered body enveloped Jade in a loving embrace.

He could feel the softness of her skin against his abs. He penetrated her deep, moving his hips slightly to make her moan. In his current form, even the slightest touch caused Jade's muscles to tense.

Her back arched as she gasped for air. But it was clear to Kotal, his lover was holding back.

With one hand gripping Jade's breasts, he placed his other hand on her inner thigh and began to thrust with the entire length of his jaguar cock.

Jade turned her head, burying her face in his shoulder.

Kotal could feel her opening and closing her mouth, sucking on his fur.

But even with a full mouth, she was moaning, crying, "Yes, by the Gods yes!"

It was then Kotal shot his load, orgasming over until his cum ran down Jade's trembling thighs.

"Yes, Kotal, my love, my prince," she moaned as she was in the throes of seemingly endless orgasm. "Please, hold me."

Kotal did as she asked. With his spent cock inside her, he continued to massage her body. His fur receded, and muscles slowly transformed back into human form.

Jade turned to kiss him on the lips. "That's my good kitty."

Kotal smiled a genuine smile which turned to a laugh. "Only for you, my love."

"I do love to see you smile," Jade said as she traced her finger along his jawline. "We have both come so far in this life." Jade smiled as she lay blissfully in Kotel's arms. "I think it's time."

"Time?"

"Our baby wants to meet his father," as Jade spoke, she did not appear to be in any sort of pain.

"What do you need?" Kotal had witnesses births in battlefield and warzones. The women always needed something, whether it be medicine or just something to grip onto. But not Jade. He placed his hand to her chest, massaging her clavicle, to feel the rhythm of her breath.

"That feels nice." Jade started to breathe deep and slow, as clear liquid oozed from between her legs. With just a few pushes a dark head was visible. "I need you to wake Kitana."

Kotal was unsure if he wanted to attempt that in his current state of undress. But if he could open a portal to her bedchamber, perhaps that would be less awkward. He placed one hand upon Jade's belly, he could feel the baby's movement. There was something about the raw emotion of the moment, suddenly he was faced with Kitana who was staring at him through a glowing lavender portal.

Kitana's eyes were wide. She wore a simple white sleeping gown as she rushed to her friend's side. "Jade?"

"I think the baby is coming, but it needs help," Jade said as she reached for Kitana's hand. "Both of you."

Kitana seemed unsure so Kotal took the lead. "Kitana, position the baby and massage Jade's body to ease the pressure."

And while Kitana did that, Kotal stroked his fingers along Jade's hips down her thighs. There was a sound coming from Jade's body- a small, 'meow.'

With gentle hands he brought his child into the world; a perfect little boy with fur the color of night, cat ears and a tail.

The wet little boy was shivering so Kotal grabbed a nearby pillowcase to wrap the little child's body. The more he shivered, the more the baby started to look 'human.'

Kotal stroked his finger to the baby's cheek as his skin turned a dark caramel color. The baby looked so much like Jade, he couldn't wait to place the child in her arms.

Then the little boy lifted his hand to meet his father's.

The sight of his tiny hand gripping Kotel's finger drove him to tears. "Hello, my love, my Ahuatzi."

"Ahuatzi?" Jade asked. "Is that Osh-Tekk?"

"It is Aztec, an Earthrealm culture that paid homage to my people. I believe the word means small tree. As a child, I trained for battle by attacking trees, punching, and kicking until I was left with nothing but pain. And through pain, I would find strength. But that is not what I want for our son. I want our child to grow like a tree, to gain strength from knowledge and self-esteem."

"I think it's a beautiful name." Jade placed her hand with Kotal's. "And you will be a wonderful father."

"So what's the plan?" Kitana asked. "Do you want to go back to the island? I'll miss you but I certainly can't stop you."

Jade looked to Kotal. "I would like some time to enjoy my family, but I would also like our son to know all this life has to offer."

Kotal nodded. "I would have to agree, we shall return to the island to raise our child until he is of age to attend school."

"I will set the portal to open at that time," Kitana said with a smile. "Four years?"

A Kotal stood mesmerized by Jade's beauty, the little boy opened his green eyes. At that moment, Kotal knew he had truly found happiness. "Better make it five."


End file.
